Recuerdo de una Navidad
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Una simple Navidad en Londres, una de tantas. Recuerdos amargos y recuerdos felices se juntan para crear otros nuevos. Este fic particia en el reto especial "Navidades en el Instituto", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". /3er puesto


**Disclaimer**: Los Artefactos Infernales (o Los Orígenes, como se los conoce en español) pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, así como sus personajes y su cada vez más grande universo de los Cazadores de Sombras. (¿Soy yo la única que piensa que quizá se le haya ido un poco la pinza?

**Palabras**: 891.

**N/A**: _**Este fic particia en el reto especial "Navidades en el Instituto",**__** del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".**_

* * *

><p><span>Recuerdo de una Navidad<span>

La Navidad se celebró aquel año con especial intención en el Instituto de Londres. Los cazadores de sombras no la festejan como tal, pero todos se contagiaban del espíritu de las fiestas, y además, Tessa llevaba toda su vida celebrándola. No iba a parar ahora.

Fue un año feliz (James tenía seis años y la pequeña Lucie ya contaba con uno), pero en Navidad la tristeza recaía sobre los muros de piedra y se dispersaba por la atmósfera, invadiendo las almas de los que tras esas paredes habitaban. Era una tristeza sutil, muchas veces olvidada y camuflada entre la alegría infantil, pero tristeza, al fin y al cabo. Inamovible, perpetua. Una tristeza que sonaba igual que las notas arrancadas a un violín hace no muchos años, aunque sí los suficientes como para que pesaran sobre aquellos que las escucharon alguna vez.

El 24 de diciembre, los niños ya dormidos y ansiosos por abrir los regalos, Tessa pasea por los largos y solitarios pasillos con un peso en su corazón; sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo. Se sabe de memoria el recorrido hasta la habitación que comparte con su esposo, pero no es allí a donde se dirige esa noche. También se sabe de memoria ese otro recorrido, cada giro y cada recoveco, y pronto llega a la puerta que ya no significa nada sino en el recuerdo. Porque tras ella sólo hay ya una habitación vacía de las tantas que componen el Instituto. Porque tras ella una vez hubo más de lo que cualquiera de las otras albergará jamás.

Empuja la puerta levemente, y ésta chirría con suavidad y se abre para mostrar al joven hombre de cabello negro y rizado que se encuentra en su interior, de cara a la ventana y observando el Londres nevado que se extiende allá fuera. Tessa se sorprende de encontrárselo allí, pero en el fondo ya se lo esperaba. Se acerca por detrás y lo observa sin mediar palabra; sabe que se ha percatado de su presencia. Él continúa mirando hacia fuera sin variar su expresión.

—Otro año más —dice después de un largo silencio—. Tessa… A veces pienso que no seré capaz de soportarlo. Que sin él aquí, mi vida está irremediablemente incompleta...

—Era… Es tu parabatai —responde ella, apretada contra él—. Siempre será una parte de ti mismo. Pero eso no significa que estés incompleto. Sabes que no ha muerto. Y seguro que hará lo imposible por volver a vernos. Ahora que están aquí James y Lucie, tiene más motivos que nunca…

—Y a la vez no tiene ningún motivo para abandonar la Ciudad Silenciosa. —Will suena cansado y perdido, aunque Tessa ve que trata con todas sus fuerzas de creerla—. ¿Cuántos Hermanos antes que él han tenido que olvidar su pasado? ¿Por qué iba a ser él una excepción?

—Porque es Jem. Todo en él es una excepción. —Tessa sonríe con cariño al pensar en él. Consolar a su marido también la consuela a ella y por algún motivo, al decirlo en voz alta parece mucho más real—. Y porque Charlotte es la Cónsul, y eso tiene sus privilegios.

Will se gira y le envuelve las manos con las suyas. También sonríe, pero su sonrisa destila mucha más añoranza.

—Tess —se inclina levemente y roza sus labios en un beso. Ella cierra los ojos—. Tessa. Siempre sabes que decir.

Sin embargo, a eso no es capaz de responder; quizá porque teme fastidiar el momento, porque las palabras sobran, o puede que porque realmente no sepa que decir esta vez. Así que simplemente lo abraza.

Ambos saben que el vacío que sienten en el alma ni todas las buenas palabras del mundo serán capaz de llenarlo, tiene la forma exacta de una única persona. Pero también saben que ese vacío no es más que un recordatorio de que tienen que ser fuertes por la vida que, en cierto modo, él no podrá vivir. La vida que les ha cedido a ellos.

—Mañana cuando se despierten, vendrán a nuestro cuarto —empieza de nuevo Will después de un largo silencio.

—¿Lograrán salir de la cuna? ¡Pero si Lucie apenas sabe andar!

—Son pequeños Herondale, seguramente hasta abrirán los regalos y los volverán a cerrar antes de que nos demos cuenta.

—Entonces tendré que mandar al Herondale grande para que los vigile —ríe Tessa contra su hombro—. Aunque probablemente sólo ayude a cerrar los regalos, para que nadie los pille.

—Sí… Quiero decir, nadie abrirá sus regalos antes de tiempo —se corrige al recibir un leve empujón por parte de ella.

Asiente satisfecha y los dos salen de la habitación, en su imaginación la cara de felicidad que sus hijos pondrán la mañana siguiente. Will mira una última vez al interior del cuarto deshabitado antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente y seguir a su mujer por el pasillo.

Y el día de Navidad no es un día para lamentar cuando se vive en familia y entre amigos, por mucho que un nombre pese sobre todos ellos sin ser dicho. Es un día de gozo, de dulces y abrazos, de besos bajo el muérdago y de risas infantiles que alumbrarán el recuerdo de los presentes en los años venideros, cuando también acuda a su memoria ese otro rostro que se fue sin irse del todo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota final<strong>: No sé ni como he escrito esto, cuando ahora mismo estoy liada con otro fic, pero bueno. A mi mente a veces le da por ahí. Will y Tess son amor. ¿Os parecen amor aquí?


End file.
